Being Alive 2: Romeo & Julius
by K. J. Pitre
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been together for over a year now and everything seems to be going great. There's only one problem. Kyle, having applied for University in California, got accepted and now has to go. Will this affect their relationship? StanxKyle Style


**Being Alive 2:**

"**Romeo & Julius"**

**Written by: K. J. Pitre**

**Chapter 1: Star Cross'd 'Likers?'**

An entire year. Every time I think about everything that has happened it sends my heart into a series of leaps, flips, and twirls of happiness. It was exactly one year from this day that Stan moved into my house. Since that day a lot has happened. I remember when we came home from Wall Mart one day and Stan received a call from his mom, Sharon, begging him to come back. If I recall correctly, I was crying in the kitchen because I was more than positive he would decide to leave. But I was even happier when he decided to stay with me. My parents didn't even mind either. They loved Stan about as much as I did. Well, you know what I mean when I say love. I mean adore or extremely enjoy being around the guy. I'm always asked if I love him. I usually avoid answering it. If I decide too quickly, something bad might happen and ruin our relationship. In fact, it happened just last week.

The bus stop, Monday morning, 8:47 am. Next to the sign of the running stick-people were Stan and I leaning in and whispering. His breath tickled my nose and was warm against my skin. It also smelt of mint. He leaned in more to my ear, said something that was inaudible to Kenny standing next to us, and then he planted a light kiss on my cheek. Then he said something else and kissed me again, this time twice. Kenney didn't really mind. He actually enjoyed watching our flirtatious time-wasters. In fact, he seemed to like it so much it even began to creep Stan out.

"Uh, Kenny," Stan said poking his head out from our huddle, "Quit staring."

"I can't," Kenny replied with half-fake sweetness in his voice, "It's touching."

"Whatever." Then his face rejoined mine in one more kiss.

I thought it was almost mystifying how his blue eyes' shine tore through the fog creeping from our mouths every exhale. It sent shivers. I began to play with the bit of bang handing out of his hat. I tugged on it and he followed suit with my bangs. Then I felt one more hand start to tug on my hair in the back. I turned around and saw Kenny.

"What, Kenny?" I asked.

"May I steal you for a moment or two?" he asked. He looked to Stan. "Would you mind that, Stan?"

"Just as long as you bring him back," Stan laughed.

"No promises."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me a few feet away from the sign. Stan leaned against it and waited for my return. Kenny stopped and I bumped into him a bit. He turned to me with a humble smile.

"Mornings've been a lot better without Cartman, eh?" Kenny asked.

"I guess," I replied, not feeling to comfortable talking about the incident.

"Well, if you hadn't killed him we would be miserable for the rest of our lives, wouldn't we?"

"I guess…"

Silence. Kenny dug his hands into his pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels, looking as if he was enjoying the sting of cold air infiltrating his nostrils with every breath he took.

"What did you want, Kenny?"

"How long has it been?"

"… Since what?"

"Since you and Stan started to go out."

"A little over eleven months. Why?"

"Well, I think you two look real hot together. It's like yin and yang, you know? Like one's the brain and one's the brawn…"

"Hey," Kyle laughed warningly. "Stan isn't all just hot shit, okay? He knows a lot of crap."

"Like how to give a mean blow job?"

I punched him in the arm. I loved Kenny to death. I think that's what I said almost immediately.

"God, Kenny, if I didn't love you so much…"

"Speaking of which…"

"Huh?"

"Well, 'love,' I mean. Do you love Stan?"

"What?"

"I didn't stutter, artard," he laughed. "You know what I said. Now, do you or don't you?"

"I…" I honestly couldn't answer. Kenny even began to look at me strangely. His smile was starting to fade.

"Oh, God," he said silently, "You don't like him at all do you? Are you gonna dump him?!"

"_Fuck no_!" I barked. What a ludicrous assumption. "I _so_ like him. I like him a hell of a lot!"

"But you don't love him?"

"I…" I looked around myself, as if someone might be watching or something. "I'm not ready to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what love is yet, Kenny. If I tell Stan I love him and I don't even know what it feels like yet, I'll mess up the whole relationship. I don't want a screwed up thing with Stan. Can you understand that?"

"Well, yeah, I can, but you two are always all over each other. It's crazy, don't you think? Almost every time I turn my head he's biting your neck or you're nibbling his ear lobe and sucking on its piercing."

"Hehe, guilty," I giggled, bringing my hand to my lips.

"But all that shit and no love?"

"Not yet!"

"Yet?"

"I think love develops from liking someone."

From the look on Kenny's face, he was not buying it. "So you're telling me," he began. "That you can do all that shit to someone and _not_ love them?"

"Right."

"And you don't plan on dumping him anytime soon."

"Nope."

"Wanna prove it?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't ask."

I turned around and quickly walked up to Stan. Kenny quickly followed behind me to watch and see what I would do. Stan lifted his head and saw me coming.

"Hey, Kyle," he said. "What was all that ab…?"

But his sentence was cut short because as soon as I could get my hands on him, my hands were under his shirt and my tongue was halfway down his throat. Between all the grabbing and the Frenching and the goosing and the moaning, I began to believe that Kenny didn't need any proof, he was just in the mood for another peep show. Still watching, Kenny slowly began to slide his hand into his pants.

"Hey!" Stan shouted at Kenny removing the suction, "Keep your dog on its leash!"

With furrowed eyebrows and a pout, Kenny stuck his hands in his pockets again, not realizing his pants were still unzipped. I guess the cold air was a good enough way to get his dog to heel.

The bus pulled up. And just because it did, it didn't mean that Stan and I had to stop. Almost all students on the bus witnessed our show. Some cheered, some gagged, and others just turned their heads. But it didn't matter what they thought because what they saw was 100 percent true and there. It didn't seem like anything they could do could stop it and Stan and I would more than love to keep it that way.

**NOTE: Okay, I know this chapter was really short, but I just wanted to make sure I still had it. I'm starting this sequal to my favorite story becuase 90 precent of voters said 'ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY' to a sequal, and 10 perecent said 'Sure, why not?' Thankfully, no one denied my wishes of a number 2. Tell me how it is. I have a story in mind, just wanted to make sure what I was doing was right. R&R!**


End file.
